Shadows and Flames
by Her Madjesty
Summary: There's a certain heat to it that was far, far better than he had ever expected. Waxplay and delightfully heated messes to come.


_A/N Figured I'd dive back in to some of this and see what I could do. Hope you enjoy it. Characters not mine._

* * *

><p>"Come on, now." Tiana's voice purred from somewhere in the darkness. "Clothes off, your highness."<p>

Naveen swallowed, already half hard as she crooned at him. His hands trembled as he undid his belt, throwing it aside before pulling off his shirt.

"That's it." She'd moved. Naveen whirled, trying to catch sight of her, only hearing her laughter echoed from another side of the room.

"You've gotten too good that this." He said, accent blurring the English together.

"Why, thank you." Tiana said. "But compliments won't get you anywhere tonight. Pants, Naveen."

"Ah, impatient." Naveen managed a smirk.

"Always." She breathed in his ear. He turned and tried to catch her, but she was already gone, back amongst the shadows.

"What have you got planned for me tonight?" He asked. The room was filled with candles, the light bouncing off the walls and dusting it with darkness.

"You'll see." Tiana said. "I think you'll enjoy it."

"I trust you." Naveen shrugged. His pants came off and lay on the floor.

"Leave those on." Tiana commanded as he moved to his boxers. "You'll need those for a bit."

"Will I?" Naveen asked, pouting only a little. "That's almost disappointing."

Cool hands appeared on his back, guiding him gently towards the bed. "You say that now." Tiana chuckled.

Naveen shivered and lay down on the sheets. "These feel funny." He said.

"They should." Tiana said. "They're not made of silk."

"Aw," Naveen scoffed. "I thought you liked those."

"Believe me, I do." Tiana said. "But they weren't—appropriate for tonight."

"Curiouser and curiouser." Naveen chuckled.

Tiana's face appeared, finally, lit with candle light. "I aim to surprise." She said, smirking.

"You're doing a fantastic job of it, princess." Naveen replied. His cock twitched beneath him as he felt her straddle his ass, rubbing herself against it.

She kissed the back of his neck and he murmured his approval, pushing back against her.

"No, no." Tiana tsked, pulling away. "None of that."

"No?" His voice was huskier than he would have thought.

"No." Tiana said firmly. She popped something open above him, and Naveen wriggled as something cool poured on to his back.

"What is that?" He asked. His thought process was interrupted as Tiana began to rub—whatever it was—into his back, massaging his muscles.

"Oh." He flexed and stretched out his arms, letting her run her hands all over him. "Oh, that is good."

"I'm glad." Tiana purred. She dug into a knot and Naveen winced, settling back down and relaxing, ever so slowly.

"You can do this all night, if you want." Naveen sighed. He wiggled beneath her, listening as she struggled to keep her breathing steady.

"I could." Tiana said. "Or we could do something a little more interesting."

Her hands left his back. Naveen whimpered, saddened by the loss. Tiana chuckled and planted another kiss on his neck, nuzzling his hair with her nose.

"This'll be warm." She whispered, pulling away.

"What is it?" Naveen asked. There was no reply, only the tapping of a finger on his shoulder.

Then, something warm and liquid poured over his muscles. Naveen gasped, burying his face into the pillow Tiana had left him.

"What?" He managed, losing himself in the feeling of Tiana spreading the mess all over his back.

"It's candle wax." She told him, tracing lines up onto his neck. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes." Naveen whispered. Above him, Tiana shifted. She tapped him on the back once more, lower than she had before. Moments later, droplets landed on Naveen's back, splattering across his skin.

"Ooh." He moaned, arching upward into the warmth. "I—I don't understand."

"That's alright." Tiana said, tapping him again. "Just let it feel good."

Naveen nodded wordlessly, letting the warmth of the wax pour over his back. It ran in rivers down his spine, making him shiver as it cooled, ever so slowly.

"You look so good." Tiana purred, letting her fingers play over his skin. "There are so many different color we can try."

"Do it." Naveen whispered, arching as feeling the wax run further, further. "Please, _mio amore_."

Tiana licked her lips, staring down at the open canvas. She reached out for a new candle, dark red and dripping. Slowly, holding the candle close to Naveen's back, she let the wax drip, listening to him pant listlessly into the darkness.

"Oh, that's _good_." He hissed.

"Glad you like it." Tiana said, setting the candle aside. "Let's try another."

"What color?" Naveen asked, trying to turn his head.

"Yellow, this time." Tiana said. "Last time was red."

"Red was incredibly, incredibly good." Naveen's voice trailed away as she flicked the wax on to his back, fading into deeper moans.

"Less good." He said, burying his face back into the pillow. "But still good. Where did you get these?"

"Mama Odie." Tiana explained, setting the yellow aside. She ran her fingernails along Naveen's spine, relishing it as he shivered. "They're a special kind of wax that melts real easy at low heat. Won't hurt you or anything, just makes you feel good."

"I need to thank her." Naveen moaned, wiggling beneath Tiana once more. "Maybe send her a gift basket. Or half the kingdom."

Tiana didn't stifle her giggle quickly enough. Naveen huffed with laughter and pushed up against her, round ass rubbing against her in all the right places. Tiana fought back a noise of her own, focusing instead on the next candle at hand.

"Which color next?" Naveen asked, fisting his hand into the pillow.

"Green." Tiana smirked. "Should be a good one."

Naveen's laughter was rough, mingling with Tiana's in the air. She pressed herself down against his back, silently grateful that she had taken her clothes off before this had all began. He gasped as she touched him, pressing herself into his back and feeling the wax against her skin.

"Last one." She said, wiggling a little herself.

"Last one." Naveen agreed. "And then—"

"We'll see." Tiana cut him off, rising once more. Naveen growled, and she stifled another giggle. Tiana lifted the green candle high into the air, watching the wax as it fell down, down onto her lover's skin.

Naveen felt himself buck as the wax hit his back, hot and unexpected and _good_. He gasped, and Tiana clenched her thighs around him, making it all the better.

"That's—" He struggled to find the words, more wax raining down. "Tiana—Tiana, that's—"

"Good?" A bit of worry caught in her throat, and Naveen growled once more.

"More than good." He told her. Then, carefully, he rotated beneath her, moving her arm aside so she could set the candle down. The wax rubbed into the sheets beneath him as he rose, pushing his erection up towards her.

"Come to me." He commanded. Tiana, pupils blown in the dark, obeyed, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

It was a blur of color and light. His hands were on her hips, her hands tracing over his back. She'd been naked above him, and now he struggled, wiggling out of his boxers and setting them aside, away from the burning flames. Tiana's hands moved from his back to his thighs, dragging remnants of wax with them.

Naveen felt his eyes roll back as she traced him, skin and wax trailing over sensitive flesh. "We should do this again." He whispered, struggling for the words.

"We can do that." Tiana agreed. She kissed him again, harder this time, and Naveen broke, pulling her closer. He stroked her breasts with gentle touches, listening to her pant and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

"_Amore_." He whispered back, thumbing over her nipples. "_Amore_."

"God, that's so much better than English." Tiana gasped, arching forward. Naveen laughed and buried his face between her breasts, feeling her heave up and around him. His hands crept downward, playing with her tangle of curls.

Tiana whimpered and thrust forward, driving his fingers closer. Naveen moved his mouth to the side, letting her nipples brush against his open mouth.

"Please." Tiana begged, driving forward again. "Naveen, _please_."

"As my princess commands." He said. Then, he was in her, fingers tracing around and upward as she gasped, eyes searching the ceiling blindly.

Two finger became three, and he spread her apart, rubbing into her as she panted, desperate in her need. He ached himself, but waited, listening to her and feeling her come apart.

"Come _here_." She demanded. Between one beat and another, she was atop him, and he was sinking into her and wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

"_Tiana_." Her name was a prayer on his lips, whispered into her skin as she rode him, driving him ever, ever upward. "_Tiana_, _dio_."

She would have laughed, had she not been so high. Each breath took them higher, higher, until she could hold back no longer. Naveen's mouth on her breasts and the feel of him, in her, around her, completing her—

Tiana shuddered as she came, clenching and riding through a wave of pleasure. Naveen gasped, pain melding with pleasure as Tiana crashed down around him.

He felt his own pleasure rise without warning, and then he, too, was falling, disappearing into the shadows between the darkness, the wax, and his lover heaving in his arms.

The pleasure throbbed between them, and they gasped into each other's skin, struggling to come back to reality.

A moment passed, and then another. Naveen guided Tiana's head to his chest, cradling her close as her senses returned.

"That was a good idea." He said, sounding nearly nonchalant. Tiana chuckled tiredly, her breath tracing patterns into his chest.

"I'll have to do it again sometime." She said, meeting his eyes. "But maybe next time, I'll let you be on top."

"Of course you will." Naveen winked. Tiana giggled and pressed a kiss to his chest, then closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

Naveen held her close and let the world fade around them, disappearing in the shadows and the flames.

* * *

><p><em>AN Some notes on wax play: Given that I've never done it, I had to scour multiple websites for the information I got. Apparently, by rubbing a layer of mineral water or other such substances, one can prevent the wax from overheating on someone's back (mineral water lowers the melting point of the wax). Different kind of waxes and different set ups (candles jars, actual candles, etc) can be utilized, although apparently it's safer to start out with paraffin wax. I neglected to mention wax and hair, but given that this is a fanfiction, I wasn't too worried._

_Please check out websites if you want to participate in wax play. Do not take information from a fanfiction in order to learn how to partake in this practice (not that any of you would, but still. I'd like to respect the practice and encourage all of you crazy kids to be safe)._

_So, after that long thing: I hope you enjoyed the piece. Let me know what you want to see next!_


End file.
